After Hours a Surprise
by Burning Horizons
Summary: Sonny is chillin after hours at the studio and someone gives her a little surprise ; short Channy drabble, one-shot. First fanfic plz read&review!


****this is my first fanfiction **** hope you guys like it. Review? I'd be glad to take any tips for improvement (: Just a short Channy drabble. Enjoy!(: **

**Don't I wish I owned SWAC…. Chad Dylan Cooper MMMMM ;) **

Sonny Munroe was sitting on the couch in the So Random prop house, laptop in her lap, feet up on the coffee table, relaxing one lazy Friday afternoon after hours in the studio. Everything including homework was done, and Sonny was waiting patiently for her mom to pick her up. Sonny would drive herself home, but her car was in the shop getting some dents fixed from an encounter with a shopping cart that she didn't really want to talk about.

Sonny was lazily surfing through various pages including Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, and MLIA.

: "SimpleAsSonny: Just wrapped things up at the studio, Time to sit back and enjoy the weekend (:"

Updating her status and clicking over to read the latest MLIA stories, Sonny felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"DM: from ChadDCooper8: You're such a liar Munroe. U didn't JUST get done, u been sitting on that couch 4 an hour"

Sonny raised an eyebrow and looked around before deciding to reply.

"D ChadDCooper8: and how would you even know that…?"

She was curious as to:

1: How did Chad know where she was and how long she'd been there?

2: Why did he get her tweets sent directly to him asap?

And 3: Why did he have to include a random 8 at the end of his username? Like really, what's the point of that one random number?

After a minute or so of pondering the multiple questions she had floating around in her head, her phone vibrated again.

"DM from ChadDCooper8: check behind the couch…."

Feeling awkward and a little bit creeped out, Sonny slowly sat up and peered over the couch, seeing nothing. Confused, she slowly settled back into the position she had been sitting so comfortably before and nervously glanced around. Just as she pulled her phone back out to txt a reply-

"HUZZAH!" Chad Dylan Cooper sprang out of Zora's sarcophagus and onto the floor in a ninja stance, startling Sonny so much she screamed and flipped the couch. By the time she picked herself, and the couch, back up, Chad was already rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sonny screamed at him brushing the hair out of her face and spitting out pieces that had landed in her mouth. Chad took a few seconds to get up off the floor and be able to breathe again, still chuckling and trying to regain air.

"Ahhhh, that was too good." He said wiping his eyes, tears falling from them from laughing so incredibly hard.

"Seriously Chad." Sonny said, walking over to him and placing a hand on her hip. " You wanna tell me why and how long you've been…. Basically stalking me sitting in here?"

Chad chuckled again and sighed. "I wasn't stalking you, I was simply waiting for the perfect moment to-"

"Jump out and give me a heart attack?"

"Yes."

Sonny sighed and picked her phone back up off the floor where she had flung it while tipping over the couch.

"Great. I missed a call from my mom because of you."

"Oh wah wah, nya nya, bleh-"

"SHH!" Sonny shushed Chad as he started to mock her complaints and redialed her cell. Chad looked around for a bit and got up to mess with the various items laying out on the coffee table. Sonny glared at him to stop and he put back a tube of lip gloss into a box Sonny had on the table. He held his hands up in innocence and waited for her to turn back around to resume touching and messing with the things that didn't belong to him. Sonny rolled her eyes and called her mom.

The phone rang a time or two before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. You called?"

"Yeah! I'm here, you gonna come out?"

"Yes I'll be there in a minute. Sorry, I got caught up in something stupid." Sonny glanced back at Chad as she gritted these words.

"Alright… see ya when you get out here."

"Kay. Bye mom."

Sonny hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket. She started gathering up the rest of her things so she could leave. As she turned around to grab her makeup bag off the coffee table, she saw Chad standing there trying to juggle the contents.

"Give me that!" Sonny snapped, snatching the items from Chad's hands and giving him a death glare.

"Why?" she asked as she put the confiscated makeup back into the bag where it belonged, and slid the bag into her coat pocket.

"Why what?" Chad asked, giving an innocent look.

"Why did you bother coming around here this time of day to aggravate me?"

Chad chuckled and looked at her.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

She looked at him nervously and confused as if she was supposed to get some kind of weird joke.

"Get what…?"

Chad sighed, and shook his head.

"Maybe next time." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and strutted out the door whistling.

Confused, Sonny watched him intently as he left. After standing in that spot for another few seconds, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"You coming?" read a text from her mom.

"Yeah be right there" She replied, slipped her phone back into her pocket and left the studio, exhausted.

**The end!:] hope you guys liked it. Review? Just a short drabble, something I wrote laying around thinking about swac and the inspiration struck me :] thanks again for reading 3 xoxo :D **


End file.
